Somos una gran familia
by MyWeirdShips
Summary: (Modern Esteriki AU) She earned his love, and he earned her trust. Together, along with his family and son, will face adversities as a big Mexican-French family with love and closeness, and will close the scars of an atrocious past.


Esteban kissed the forhead of his french wife as his little enfante brough his mother some flowers. Shuriki got down a flue. Thankfully she was taken good care by his grandmother and his son, who refused to leave his mother sight. Alcazar II lay his little head in his mother's belly as she lovingly caressed his little head.

["How you feeling, mama?"] Asked her son, Shuriki smiled as she caressed his head.

"Better, my pettite garzon." She said before giving a little sneeze. Her son carefully gave her a tissue. "I hate having a flue, but I do enjoy when you take care of mama."

"Of course that I will take care of you, mama." Said cazzy who brought a little book and sat next to his mother. "I brought you some stories. Papa told me that you used to read Madeline's adventures. We went to a little store and bought some Madeline books."

"He even brought his own money." Esteban smiled before sitting in the other side.

Cazzy began to read the books to his sick mother. Shuriki smiled as her son was getting sleepy. After book, after book, the little one fell as sleep. His father carefully placed him in his bed, and gave him a soft good night kisss. The next day, Shuriki was feeling a lot better and decided to spend more time with her son. She took him to the park and play with him all day.

"Mama, how did you met papa?" Asked her son as he sat in a bench.

"Papa and I were fencing against each other." Shuriki smiled as she carefully placed the boy in her lap. " Of course that your mama won..but she won something more."

"Papa's love." Said Cazzy as Shuriki nodded.

"Then we date, marry and have a handsome little boy."

"And how was your life in France, mama?"

"Oh, dear."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my pettite Gargzon...just let's go home."

Little Caz was not okay with his mother being silent the whole trip back home. Papa gave them a big hug before both of his parents dismissed him to play with his cousins as both have a adult conversation. Unsatisfied he directly went to his bisabuela, who recieve him with cookies and chocolate milk. He knew his bisabuela will provide him answers.

"Mama Luisa..." Said Caz as he bit a cookie, the elder woman turned and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, mijo?" Said Luisa as she put down a trail of bizcochos. She right away notice the trouble face her great-grandson had. "What's wrong?"

"Mama doesn't want to talk about her life on France." Said Caz frowning as he sip his chocolate milk. Mama Luisa did not know what to say.

"Well, mi niño." Luisa began to search for the best way to explain to her great-grandson about his mother's...abuse by, as she always had refer, "him"."It is complicated for her to talk about the certain events that happen in her life back in France. She haven't even told us much about her."

"But why?"

"Well...maybe there is something that keeps her."

Caz was again unsatisfied with the answer, he continue to eat silently his cookies and sip his milk. His bisabuela shook her head before leaving the kitchen for a momment. Caz notice that she was talking to his mama. She does look worried, thought the little boy. His mama entered and sat next to him, he knew at that exact momment his answers will be responded.

["I see that you are still curious about my life, my little boy."] Said his mother in her native elegant language. ["You great-grandmother had convince me to give you some answers. You are just as persistent as I am."]

["Papa always had told me that.]" He added with a giggle, his mother cracked a soft smile.

[My little boy,"] Continued his mama as she caressed his little head. ["You are too innocent to be corrupted by the attrocious truth. But I cannot lied or hide from you any truth, so now I will tell you the reason of why I am afraid to talk about my hard past.]"

Her son said nothing, he stared at her esmerad eyes, waiting for her to continue.

["Before I met your papa, I was passing through a hard situation...Someone I used to trust and love fell into the bad habits...he...he did horrid things that I cannot tell you at this young and innocent age, my little boy. But when you get older I will find my courage to tell you."]

He did not stop staring at her, not even blink.

["I spend years suffering those unforgettable things...even after he was finally arrested. Althought I was free, my own fear took me by chains which I still unlocking one by one at this day, regaining my courage and strenght to move on. But as for know, I still afraid of my own past life...and him."]

"Phoo-Phoo, Mama." Said her son holding her hand, Shuriki smiled in response before embracing him. "I will stay with you and protect you, mama."

"I'm sure you will, my pettite gargzon, I'm sure."


End file.
